


In Deep

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Nonbinary Linhardt von Hevring, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Linhardt is acquainting themself with the Abyss Library when they're joined by a familiar face.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Just an extra quick Linclaude drabble for one of my mutuals! I'm not a Claude expert by any means but I love Linhardt and they're an intriguing ship so I tried my hand at it anyway. I don't know that this really needs to be rated Mature since the horniest it gets is Implication of possible offscreen activities but I'd rather play it safe.
> 
> (also, this Linhardt uses they/them pronouns)

Staring down the countless spines of the Abyss library’s forbidden tomes, Linhardt felt Claude before they heard him coming. The familiar hand announcing itself on their shoulder before sliding down their back to rest on their waist, gently beckoning them to face their unexpected company. Linhardt obliged, leaning gently against the wood of the shelves. “Somebody’s up late tonight. I thought you’d be passed out somewhere.”

“I could say the same to you, Claude.” Linhardt pinched at Claude’s waist in retaliation, earning a yelp from him before continuing. “But, I think you know we’re both here for the same reason. Neither of us could bear the thought of sleeping now that we know this much hidden knowledge has been locked away under our noses all this time. Am I wrong?”

“You wound me, Lin. I thought we were here for the same reason too…” Claude pulled closer, mouthing lightly at Linhardt’s neck. “There’s no one around… Anything could happen…” Claude felt Linhardt’s hand run through his hair, and leaned his head back into the contact despite himself.

“Well, you’re as coy as always, I’ll give you that much.” Linhardt used their grip on Claude’s hair to gently pull his head back, landing a kiss on his mouth before withdrawing just as quickly. “I’m sure you’d like a head start on all this, right? I’ve already looked through these shelves for the interesting parts.” Linhardt made a sweeping motion with their hand to signify their progress. “If you’re that thirsty for knowledge… I have a room here. We can check out as many of these as we want and bring them there.”

“I’m telling you, the only thing I’m trying to check out is you!” Claude met Linhardt’s gaze with a wink as he stepped back. 

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Linhardt smiled at the feeling of Claude’s arm wrapping around their waist as they gathered the promised books. “Well, I needed to sleep sometime anyways, and there are worse people to do it with than you.” 

“You know, if you love me, you can just say so.” Claude leaned into Linhardt, tilting his head to tap lightly against Linhardt’s. Their response came in the form of a shoulder bump that Claude allowed to throw him off balance before he returned to Linhardt’s side.

“I could, but where’s the fun in that?” Linhardt lifted the box of books they were carrying by way of gesturing. “You’ve got more than enough mysteries to work through here before I give anything like that away, don’t you?”

They entered Linhardt’s room, and Claude quickly made himself at home on their bed, grinning up at them as they responded. “Is that a challenge?”

Linhardt loosened their collar with one hand as they closed the door. “Who can say?” They locked the door safely behind them and returned to Claude.


End file.
